The Heart
by ToManyFandomsSoLittleTime
Summary: Not every girl has a perfect life. Not everyone has a romance story. Not every blonde is dumb. Not every story has a happy ending. Not every broken heart can be fixed. Not everyone can go through hell and come out the same way they were before. Not every prince lives in a castle. Your priorities change as your heart does.
1. Who We Are

**Alexia Samantha Connors, Columbia, currently a librarian, future psychologist**

-XXX-

Alexia curled up in a corner of the library and picked up the book she was reading. She flipped to half way through and dove into the adventures of Halt and Will. As she got deeper into the book, she began to zone out the rest of the world.

"Alexia Samantha Connors!" the blue eyed girl snapped the book shut and placed it on the shelve before running towards the front of the library. She skidded to a stop before waving at Miss Kimberley.

"Hi?" Miss Kim rolled her eyes and gestured toward the desk.

"Lexi, you have a job to do."

Alexia rubbed the back of her neck before sitting down. "Sorry. I was reading." Miss Kim laughed and walked away, shaking her head at the girl.

Now, Alexia wasn't a child. She was about 16 and had a IQ at least two times higher than most people. Despite these facts, many people referred to her as a kid. Alexia blamed it on the fact that she barely reached 5 feet. At the short height of 4'11", life was difficult, because she could reach the top shelve.

As soon as Alexia got home, she dropped onto her bed. Two of her six younger siblings came racing in. "Lexi!"

"Lexi!"

"What is it?

" Look what you got in the mall!" The twins said in unison. They held out an envelope to her. Alexia reach for it but the on the left jerked it away, laughing.

"Nephi, Lehi. Give it here." They sighed and then handed it over. Alexia took the envelope and carefully opened it.

"Well?" They asked.

"It's the Selection form for Prince Viktor."

"The guy on TV who Liah says is faking because no one can be that perfect?" Lehi asked.

"Liah is 10 right?"

"Yup." Nephi answered.

"Then, yes." The two teens looked at her expectantly. "What do you what?"

"Are you going to fill it out?"

Alexia eyed them curiously, "Yes. This country needs an intelligent princess."

"Yay!" The twins cheered. "Lexi's going to be on TV!"

"I knew it! Come here you little rascals!" The teens giggled and ran off. Alexia chased after them, catching one. She tickled him under his chin and he laughed as he trying to get her to stop.

-XXX-

 **Julchen Maria Ackerman, Angeles, Bodyguard**

-XXX-

Julchen pressed her right hand to the gravestone and knelt beside it. "Hey, Mattie. How are you doing? Good I hope. Must be nice where you are. No fights, no deaths, no broken hearts." Her left hand fingered the simple yet beautiful engagement ring, that was strung on a silver chain around her pale neck.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here. Usually, I don't do anything without a purpose. Well, Prince Viktor, you know, tall, broad shouldered, played hockey with you every Saturday? Yeah, he's having a Selection. Mutter, Vater, and mein bruder filled the form out for me. I had my picture taken and everything."

The nineteen year old sighed and pressed her forehead to the cold stone, "You know, Mattie? You were going to be they only person I was willing to wear a dress for. I didn't tell you, but I planning our wedding. It was going to be in the winter, right after you came back. We'd have blue and purple flowers to decorate. You be in your uniform, because you look more comfortable in that than in a tuxedo. I was going to wear a dress. It was gorgeous, and Mutter said I looked like an angel."

Julchen laughed softly, "When I put it on, I felt like an angel. And I finally understood why you called me as such." She closed her pale red eyes and sighed, "I miss you a lot, Matthew. I really do. Ich liebe dich, meine Liebe."

-XXX-

 **Koli Else Pratten, Labrador, past Thief, currently ?**

-XXX-

"Koli!" Koli snapped awake immediately, being the crazy light sleeper she was. Her hand darted out and grabbed her dagger.

"Koli! It's Wanda!" Koli jumped to her feet and slide over to the window. She opened it and grabbed the other girls arms, dragging her into the room.

"Whaddya doin' here?"

"Leeching off of you." Wanda smile her brown eyes crinkling under a layer of dirt and grime, "Got any food?"

"Of course?" Koli brought the street rat to the kitchen and took and orange from the fruit basket. Wanda peeled off the skin and bit into the fruit, eating it like an apple.

"Hey, Koli? Are ya entering the Stuck-Up Princess Party?" Wanda asked through a mouth full of orange.

Koli sat at the other end of the island, "Maybe. I got the letter today. Says its supposed to be a lottery, but I doubt it."

"Nothin's every a lottery with dem. They can't see past their own noses." Wanda rolled her eyes, "But with your looks ya could get in. Brown hair, green eyes."

"Yes, but a year and a half ago, I looked like you." Koli gestured towards Wanda's torn clothes, dirt covered skin, and tangled hair. "Besides, the form calls for talents. I don't hav any good ones."

"Whaddya mean?" Wanda had finished the orange and was now nibbling at the peel, "Ya run, ya hide, ya steal, ya can haggle with da black marke- oh. I get it. Nah, those aren't good talents for a princess."

"No kidding."

"Still think ya should. Maybe you'll win. Or maybe da Kids will be treated betta." Wanda looked at Koli, kindly. "Not everyone is as lucky as ya. The rest of us still need help."

"Alright, ya convinced me. I'll fill it out." Koli grabbed a plastic bag and put fruit and a loaf of bread in it, "Now, take this," she handed the bag over, "And go help da Kiddos. They need it."

"Thanks!" Wanda bounded up the stairs and waved goodbye to the former street rat.

-XXX-

 **Lumaria Jasmine Laura Bloom, Ottaro, Actress**

-XXX-

Lumaria laughed with delight as she danced around in the rain. She twirled in a circled and then gasped as a hand was placed on her wait and interlaced with on other her own. "Evan!" She cried.

"Cherry Blossom." The blue eyed man smiled at her and she giggled. "Luma, you better go inside. You have to have your picture taken."

"The form!" Lumaria's eyes went wide as she remembered why she was outside in the first place.

Evan looked at her, reassuringly, "I already turned it in."

"Thanks!" Lumaria broke the waltz and threw her arms around the man. "I should probably get inside."

"Probably."

The blonde actress grabbed Evan's hand and dragged him inside the building. Half the girls where crying and trying to salvage their wrecked hair and clothes. The rainstorm had started so suddenly, no one had time to prepare, and as such most outfits were drenched.

Lumaria was soaked and her black skirt was dripping water everywhere. She happily when up to the photographer and asked for her picture to be taken.

"Are you sure? You're all," he gestured towards her soggy pink top, dripping hair, and wet face, "um. Well, you're wet."

"Duh!" Lumaria threw her hands into the air, "It's raining outside! Isn't it amazing?"

"Alright. If you say so, miss."

Lumaria smiled at the camera, utterly delight filling her features. The camera caught her in mid-giggle as she looked a Evan, who was just as wet as she was. "Come on!" The actress gestured for him to follow her, "You owe me a dance in the rain."

-XXX-

 **The Royal Family, Angeles,**

-XXX-

Emerald Kyle smiled as she shook the Royal Family's hands. She was the brand new host of the Report and it was a bit nerve wracking to interview the Royal Family for her second time as a host.

She swallowed and turned towards the camera, "Hello citizens of Illéa, I'm Emerald Kyle and tonight we have some very special guests. Please help me welcome, Queen Glory, King Edmund, Prince Viktor, and Princess Nathaly."

The live audiences clapped and Emerald sat down, turning toward the Royal Family, "So, hi. Please excuse me for my mistakes, I'm fairly new at this."

Prince Viktor smiled kindly and nodded, "It's alright. You're doing fine. It can be a bit terrifying having everything you say broadcast across the entire country."

"You seem to have no problem," she joked.

Viktor shook his head, "I am appear calm, but on the inside, I am planning to sneak away."

Nathaly giggled and threw her arms around her brother, "That's means your going to leave me! Don't leave me to the crazies!"

He ruffled the smaller blonde's hair, "Taly, you'll get the spotlight. And we all know how much you love getting the attention."

Nathaly and Queen Glory laughed, "Yeah," the princess admitted, "I love attention."

King Edmund leaned over to Emerald, "Can you keep a secret?"

Emerald nodded, knowing this action. Guests would often ask this question when they were about to reveal a secret. "Of course."

"Prince Viktor is," he paused for a moment of suspense, "having a Selection."

Emerald and the audience gasped in shock, "Really? That's delightful news!"

"Daddy!" Nathaly complained, "I wanted to say that!"

Queen Glory crossed her arms and pouted, "I thought that was my part."

Emerald looked at Viktor, who held his hands up in surrender, "I did not want to say that." He admitted, "I'm already scared thinking about it."

"Really?" Emerald asked, "Why?"

"Why do you expect? When they all get here, I'll have 35 girls to take care of. Nathaly and Mom are already a handful."

"Hey!" The princess protested, "I am not a handful."

"It took the entire palace guard five hours to find you." Kind Edmund stated, "Five hours!"

"Where was she?" Emerald asked.

"In a cabinet. We're not sure why or how. But she was in a cabinet." Queen Glory informed.

"I was playing Hide-and-Seek!" Nathaly threw her arms in the air, "It's not my fault!"

Viktor laughed and shook his head, "See?" He asked, "A handful. I can only hope the influence of the other girls coming to the palace with help tame this one."

Emerald nodded, "So, Nathaly. Are you excited for the girls?"

"Are youh kidding? Yes!" The blonde princess exclaimed. "I've always wanted sisters. And now I'll have 35! It's going to be awesome!"

 **A/N: I had an idea for a Selection story. As few ideas were bounced back and forth between my friends and I, and I decided to start The Heart. Koli, Lumaria, Julchen, and Alexia, are all from different Selection SYOCs, but I wanted to use all of them.**

 **The form is on my profile. I'm expecting 16 girls, both through PM and review, but I want detail. It's not a first come first serve, but the sooner I get the girls, the sooner I can start writing the next chapter. When submitting a girl through PM, title it, ' My OC for The Heart'**

 **List of girls and avalible provinces will be on my profile.**


	2. Hear Me

**Prince Viktor, Angeles**

-XXX-

Viktor yawned and strechred out his arms. He picked up the pen he had placed on the table and looked back to the papers. With the Selection coming in a few short weeks, he had twice the amount of work to do.

"As your servant, I do hope you are getting enough rest." Viktor whipped his hand around before sighing.

"Sebastian," he acknowledged. Viktor chuckled softly. His butler was very efficient, but also very quiet, slipping into rooms without the slightest footfall. "You surprised me."

The butler nodded, before folding his arms over his chest, "Apparently. What seems to be the problem, my lord?"

Viktor tapped the stack of papers, "They want me to approve the bedrooms for the Selected. The problem is, I have no idea what the girls would want."

"Ah." Sebastian took the papers from his hand and flipped through them. After a few minutes of careful decisions, "I would suggest, my lord, that you chose the white and gold. Those colors seem to be the most natural, neutral, and acceptable by most of the female gender."

"What would I do without you?" Viktor asked.

"Succumb to insanity, Your Highness." Viktor laughed and nodded his head. "Might I help you with the rest of the Selection preparations? After all, you seem to be having difficulty."

"A bit. Next is the maids. I do not know any of these names, and that makes me uncertain who or who shouldn't be a maid to a Selection girl."

Sebastian scanned the list, "Margarita, Alice, Zara, Chyna, Rose, and Jade, to start. Actually, sir, do you mind if I create a list of maids for the Selection girls?"

Viktor shook his head, "No. You go do that. You have more experience with them than I do."

"By the way, my lord, your mother needs to speak with you."

"Thank you, Sebastian." Viktor stood up from his chair and walked down the long hallways into Queen Glory's room. A maid opened the door and he stepped inside.

"Mother," he bowed and she gestured for him to sit down, "You needed me?"

"Yes," she sighed, "I believe we must make a few changes to the rules for the Selection. With our citizens now a days, most have experienced more freedom than past years. Some of the rules are a bit strict."

Viktor nodded, "What ones do you want to change, Mother?"

Queen Glory tapped her pen on the list, "I want to add a rule that states that they can wear more than just dresses. Jeans, shirts, shorts, jackets, and such."

He nodded agreeing, "It would make some of the girls more comfortable, I assume?"

"Yes. I would also like to abolish the rules that say, that the girl must give you anything you want."

Viktor tilted her head to the side, "I do not want anything. They are free to make their own decisions, yes?"

"Of course." Glory assured, "And the last one I would I like to abolish is the one where the contestant can not a range time with you. They must ask first and have the activity approved, but if they want to arrange an outing, they are allowed to."

"I like that. Can we allow the girls to leave on their own free will?" He asked, "I would hate to have one feel trapped here."

"Of course." Queen Glory smiled at her son, "Now, I assume you have many other things to do."

Viktor laughed and nodded, "Yes, Mother. I'll go do them."

-XXX-

 **Princess Nathaly, Angeles**

-XXX-

Nathaly lightly pressed her heel's into Butterscotch's sides, and the palomino took off in a gallop. She let out a cry of delight and loosened her grip on the reigns. Hoofbeats followed close beside and she turned her head.

"You sure do like to run!" The man on the bay horse laughed.

"Of course!" Nathaly shouted back. She tossed her blonde ponytail back and smiled.

The riders and horses races for a little while longer until they came across a wide stream. They slowed down to a trot, and finally a walk, until that paused to let the horses rest.

"Hey, mister?"

"Yes, prinzessin?" He asked.

"What's your name?" Nathaly titled her head to the side. This guard wasn't unattractive, to say the least. He had blue eyes, close cut blonde hair, and a well musculed body.

"Dieter Ackerman, prinzessin."

"That's German, right? And please stop calling me princess or prinzessin." She commanded, "My name is Nathaly."

"Ja." Dieter nodded, responding to the question and the command.

Nathaly looked at the clouds reflected, "Do you ever," she paused, "do you ever want to be somebody else? I mean, have a different job or family?"

He shook his head and reached over and placed a large hand on her shoulder, "You aren't happy as a princess?"

The blonde sighed and nodded, "Yeah. I mean, its great, but I just don't, I can't do anything. Mom and Dad as well as most of the country focuses on Viktor more. And it makes sense! He is going to be the king. But it feels I'm being left behind and ignored." Nathaly sank into the saddles, tracing the gold designs.

"I understand."

She narrowed her brown eyes at him, "Really? Because everyone says that and no one means it."

Dieter shook his head, "I mean it. I am the youngest of three children. My older brother is the perfect son. Amazing grades, obedient, commander in the army. My sister got attention because of her looks. But she was natural smart, strong, and obedient." He looked over at the princess, "I was disobedient and wild because I wanted attention."

Nathaly looked at him, laughing softly. She remembered all the antics and shenanigans she had created, "What then?"

"I found out that my parents payed close attention to my sister because she was insulted and mocked about her appearance. My brother was the experimental child."

"The what?" She exclaimed.

"The guinea pig, per say. My mutter and vater experimented training programs and schools with him, because he was first."

"Oh!" Nathaly laughed. She looked up at the sky, "We should be getting back. I don't want everyone to search for me again."

"Ja." Dieter smiled, and straightened up. "Come on, Nathaly. Last one to the palace losses!" He turned his horse around, and galloped away.

"You're on!" Nathaly gripped the reigns and Butterscotch reared up and twirled around, and leaped into a gallop. She laughed as her hair flew behind her.

 **A/N: Second chapter of The Heart. Submissions are still open, guests can submit, the form is on my profile.**

 **Thanks for White Wolf123 and ravenclawgirl22 for submitting characters.**


	3. The Call

**Angeles, Julchen Ackerman, at the Gloss Mansion**

-XXX-

Julchen stayed in corner of the room, her red eyes scanning the humongous ballroom. Sabrina Gloss, the 18 year old dancer, was throwing a party in honor of the Selection. Very one who was anyone was at this party. Every girl between 16 and 20 were giggling and chatting with each other, guessing who would be picked.

Julchen wasn't technically invited to the party, but as the bodyguard of Miss Sabrina she was required to attend. The albino woman adjusted her suit jacket and walked around the perimeter.

"Shh! It's on!" A girl shouted and pointed to the flat screen.

"Hello, and welcome to the Report," Emerald Kyle smiled, "I'm quite excited for this evening as well as all of you. Tonight, 35 girls will be picked at random for Princess Viktor's Selection. Are you ready?"

Julchen winched as a the ballroom erupted into cheers and screams. She ignored the first Selected girl who was from Allens, as she searched for her principal. Julchen fingered her handgun, waiting for the girl from Angeles to be chosen. If a fight happened, it was Julchen's job to make sure Miss Sabrina was unharmed.

"From Angeles, we have...Julchen Maria Ackerman."

"Warte, was?" The bodyguard exclaimed in German, her head snapping up to look at the screen. It was no doubt that it was her. Julchen's snow white hair and pale skin were in sharp contrast compared to her red eyes.

The room gasped as they looked at the picture, as well as, Julchen assumed, the rest of the country.

-XXX-

 **Columbia, Alexia Connors, at her house**

-XXX-

To be fair, Alexia wasn't paying attention to the Report at all. Miss Kim had give her a book, by a fairly new author. It was very interesting, although Alexia could see a few mistakes. Every book has a flaw, not matter how good was. Although, compared to Dawn and Convergent, every book was amazing, even it was written by a 2 year old.

She lifted her head was all six of her younger siblings tackled her, "Excuse me? I'm reading! Get off me!"

"Lexi won! Lexi won! Lexi won!" They chanted.

"I won what?" The future psychologist grunted, trying to push off her brother, or maybe it was her sister, off her stomach.

"You're in the Selection!" Her mother exclaimed, throwing her arms around the pile of children.

"We're so around of you!" Alexia's father joined the pile, and she groaned.

"Ow!" Alexia muttered as a sibling elbowed her in the throat.

-XXX-

 **Hansport, Ambrosia Nichols, at her stepfather's mansion**

-XXX-

Ambrosia sat perfectly still as her mother and her watched the Report. She was incredibly nervous as her province got closer, and closer. She felt a bit bad for the girls her mother insulted. A Strange looking girl with sad red eyes was called a demon, another with a bit of chub was called fat, and a third was critized her her dark skin.

"From Hansport we have, Ambrosia Anastasia-Alexia Nichols."

Ambrosia gasped at stared at her picture. "I got chosen!" She softly said.

"This is amazing, sweetheart!" Her mother exclaimed, "Just imagine how much more popular you will be! I have to tell this to very one!"

Ambrosia blushed as she saw Prince Viktor kind smile. "I got chosen." She repeated.

-XXX-

 **Likely, Madeline Grace Liu, at her house**

-XXX-

Madeline was quite interested in the other 21 girls that came before her. A few gave her appearances for a few of her beginning characters. Many were absolutely gorgeous, others seemed to show sadness or a hard life in their eyes, and a few looked bored.

"From Likely, we have Madeline Grace Liu." Emerald Kyle smiled, "Oh, I love her books!"

"Charlotte!" Hannah shouted, "Get your nose out of your book and come here! Madeline's going to the palace!" Madeline's younger sister cheered.

-XXX-

 **Sonage, Samantha Shay Hill, at her house**

-XXX-

"Samantha! Sam!"

Samantha brought Cinders from a gallop to a trot and went over to wear her mother was calling her name. "What is it, Mom?"

"Sam, you've been chosen to be in the Selection!" Her mother said.

"That's good. But Mom, I still have ten minutes of practice left." Sam patted Cinder's black neck.

Her mother smiled, "Go on. I know how much you hate not being able to ride."

Samantha turned her horse halfway around and shot off in a gallop. 'The Selection? But I entered as a joke. I wasn't supposed to be chosen. I don't even like the prince. I mean, he's nice, but way too nice for me.'

-XXX-

 **Waverly, Chiara Romani-Carriedo, at Romano's (her parent's restaurant)**

-XXX-

"Bella! Si suppone che tu guarda il Report! Non essere in cucina!" Chiara's papa said pointed towards the TV mounted on the wall of the restaurant.

"But Papa! Padre's watching! I want to help cook!"

"No! No. Potrai guardarlo. Marco! Prendere la tua figlia e assicurarsi che si siede e orologi!" Her papa put his hands on his hips and glared at his Spanish husband.

Chiara's Padre shook his head at the Italian cook and picked up Chiara. The 16 year old complained in Spanish, saying how she didn't need to watch.

"Chiara, Flavio quiere que usted mire. Por lo que va a ver. Quién sabe, quizás usted obtendrá elegido!"

"But Padre! I don't want to watch!" Chiara complained.

"Bella, it's our province next. You just have to watch little bit more. Then you can leave." her Padre negotiated.

"Bein." Chiara agreed.

"And from Waverly, we have Chiara Isabella Romani-Carriedo!" With those four words, the restaurant erupted into cheers, congratulating the Spainish-Italian family.

"Now I'm stuck with 34 other girls. That's just great. Just great."

 **A/N: And more girls! I still have 11 open spots. And the SYOC is still open.**

 **Yes, my character may have longer paragraphs than others, but I have practiced writing them for longer.**


	4. She's A Lady

**Ackerman Mansion**

-XXX-

Sebastian was used to surprises and unusual sights. As the Crown Prince's personal butler, he had to be. There was no telling what the next day would bring. Yesterday he was asked by the king to visit the Angeles girl. No one know quite what to expect from the albino woman, and as such Sebastian was well suited for the job.

Yet, despite all his experience, he still expected a few thing from this Julchen Ackerman. The short list did not include the things that actually happened.

Sebastian knocked on the wooden door, and as expected, a well dressed butler answered the door.

"Hello, sir. I assume you are here to meet the mistress?"

"If by the mistress you mean Lady Julchen Maria Ackerman, then yes." Sebastian confirmed.

The Ackerman butler chuckled, "Lady Julchen. Never thought I hear those words." He shook his head, "I'll lead you to her."

Sebastian expected Lady Julchen to be reading, playing an instruments, sleeping, or any number of normal young female adult activities. He did not expect to be lead into the basement where Lady Julchen was kicking rubber dummies head's off.

"Oh my." Also, he expected her to be wear a shirt. Lady Julchen had only a sports bra, which revealed her well toned arms and sculpted stomach. Lady Julchen grabbed the hand gun attached to the black holster on her hips and sent of five shots that piecered the heart of the wooden humanoid.

"Oh my."

"Alfred! You're going to need to replace the dummy! I kicked off it's head again!"

"Oh my!"

Lady Julchen turned on her heals, and marched over to the two butlers, "I don't know who you are."

Another thing Sebastian did not expect was the height. The albino woman had to be taller than 6 feet, since she was slightly taller than him, who was nearly reached 6 foot 1. "My name is Sebastian, I'm from the palace. I'm here to talk to you about the Selection."

"Everything's true." Lady Julchen placed her hands of her hips, "And I know the rules by heart. I won't break them, since that means going against everything I've been taught for the past nineteen years. I don't need any money, so you can keep the check. Anything else?"

"There is a rule that required for you to wear clothes." Sebastian stated.

Lady Julchen looked at her bare stomach, "I see. I assume most of the models would be jealous of my amazing body?" She flexed her pale arm, revealing whipcord muscles.

"Yes."

"Gute!" She smiled and laughed, "I've worked hard for this state of peak human abilities." Lady Julchen grabbed the black muscle shirt handed to her by the Ackerman butler and pulled it over her head. "By the way, I like you." She smiled and marched up the stairs.

"That, sir, is why we don't call her Lady Julchen. She's anything but a lady. Her brothers and father are apart of the military. She's tough, albino, and German."

-XXX-

 **Labrador International Airport**

-XXX-

Ambrosia waved at the gathered crowd before stepping inside the plane. She exhaled softly and looked around the interior of the plane. As apart of the Royal Aircrafts, she could expect no less then the utmost elegance and top of the line decorations.

Two other girls were already in the plane. One was sprawled out across two seat, her brown hair splayed across the seat the and floor. The other girl was sitting in a seat, reading a book. This one also had brown hair, but looked a little different from the sleeping one.

The book girl stood up and walked over to Ambrosia, "Hello, I'm Koli. It's nice to meet ya." Ambrosia shook Koli's hand and smiled back. "Dey are crazy out dere. Were I come from, if dere's a crowd, sumthin's wrong. Or sumone's dead."

"Oh." Ambrosia studied the brunette. The most interesting thing about Koli was her accent. The model had never heard a anything like it. It sounded a bit like Koli had never been taught proper pronunciation. The next thing Ambrosia realized was how thin the other girl was. The formfitting white shirts were supposed to show of curves, but for Koli, all the shirt showed was her ribs. Ambrosia's eyes widened slightly when she realized she could count all of the brunette's ribs. That was not a good sign.

"I'm Ambrosia."

"Like the, uh. Um. The, uh." Koli chewed on her lower lip searching for the word, "Greek! The Greek myths right?"

Ambrosia shook her head, "I'm sorry, I don't know what your taking about."

Koli shrugged, "Dat's okay."

A flight attendant asked for Ambrosia and Koli to sit down and buckle up since the plane was close to taking off. Before Koli sat down, she slipped over to the sleeping girl and haphazardly buckled her up. Then Koli slipped back towards Ambrosia, picked up the book she was reading and settled down into the chair. Soon, the strawberry blonde fell asleep and didn't wake up for a few hours.

"Why are you eating the naranja like that."

"I'm pretty sure dis is how you eat a orange. I'm not sure about an naranja."

"A naranja is an orange, just the Spanish word. Because English is stupido."

"I can agree with dat."

Ambrosia opened her blue eyes and stretched out her arms, "Hi?"

"Welcome to the land of the living, Sleeping Beauty." The brunette on the left side scoffed.

"Chiara, don't be mean." Koli said, placing a pale hand on Chiara's olive toned skin. Ambrosia looked back and forth between the two brunette's. Chiara seemed to be a little bit taller than Koli and had hazel eyes, verses Koli's deep green ones. Also, Chiara had a bit more weight to her, not overly heavy, but not super skinny either.

"I'm Ambrosia," The strawberry blonde introduced, "You are Chiara, right?"

"Chiara Isabella Romani-Carriedo."

"You also have a mouthful of a name?"

"Qué?" Chiara asked, raising an eyebrow, "Also?"

"I have four names too," Ambrosia explained, "Ambrosia Anastasia-Alexia Nichols."

"Dat's a lotta a's." Koli commented, "Now I feel left out. I only got one -I mean three!- names."

Chiara scoffed and folded her arms. She looked out the plane window before lifted her voice barely above a whisper, "What's it going to be like? You know, la Selezione."

"A giant sleepover dat last for months, with stuck up, screaming, prissy girls who pretend dey can rule and be a princess." Koli's deep green eyes gained a hard edge. In that moment, Ambrosia knew that despite how nice and sweet Koli seemed, she was dangerous.

"Which is ridiculous!" The girl's laugh was low and bitter, "Because despite how much de royal family think dey rule Illèa, dey don't. Dey have none idea what is really happenin' in dere country. And de girls have none idea either. Dey all lived comfortable life while da Kids die. And dey don't care." Koli spat out the last sentence.

"No kidding." Chiara smirked, "They are all quite ignaro."

Ambrosia's blue eyes darted back and forth between the brunettes. None of what they said made much sense. _Who were da kids? And why were they dying? Why didn't anybody care?_ Ambrosia asked herself, _Why would nobody care about children? That's terrible._

Koli glanced towards Ambrosia and covered her mouth, "Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean you! I mean ya seem pretty nice. And I didn't mean to offend ya. I'm sorry 'bout dat. Ah messed up. Ah messed up so bad. Ya can hate mah now." She hid her head in her thin hands.

"Perché?" Chiara asked, turn towards Koli, "You're not the strange one where. Sure, you have a weird accent and a unusual past, but so do I. I speak better Spagnolo e Italiano, I've been working in my parents restaurant since I was six, and my parents are gay."

Ambrosia unconsciously flinched at the last word, and Chiara glared at her. "Sorry! I don't have anything against homosexuals. My mother is just, well she's..."

"Homophobic," Koli finished, "Probably for da reason dat ya can't marry de rich men, 'cause de are attracted ta men."

"How did you know my mother was such a-"

"Gold digger?" Koli asked, "I didn't. I'm just really good ata guessin' games. Now dat I think 'bout it, we should form a club! The BBMC!"

"BBMC?" Chiara asked, "Che cosa è il BBMC?"

"Bad Biological Mothers Club. Since Chiara was abandoned ata orphanage, Ambrosia's mother is abusive, and my mother just completely abandoned me. Or died."

"How'd you kn-"

"Told ya. Guessing' games."

 **A/N: If you haven't caught on yet, each chapter title is the title of the song that fits or somewhat fits the chapter. Also I was messing around with my editing program and created a video/trailer thing. Nearly every seen shown in the video will happen, so I'm curious what your interpretation is of the video. It could possibly give me ideas for subplots. The link is at the bottom of my profile**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading and submitting. Oh, and Guests can submit characters to, just make sure you have a name. Like 12345 or ABCD, just so I can tell Guests apart.**

 **White Wolf123: Thanks! And I don't always update on Sundays. It's just usually the day I finish the chapter.**


	5. It's Time

**Royal Palace**

-XXX-

It was the day before the start of the Selection, when Viktor realized it was happening. It was going to happen and he'd hopefully have to fine his true love in the crowd of 35 girls that he barely knew.

"Are you alright?" King Edmund placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

"I'm fine." Came the quiet reply.

"You're nervous," Edmund stated, "So was I during my Selection."

Viktor looked at his father, "Dad, Mom wasn't in your Selection at all. She was the princess of Polania!"

The king laughed and nodded, "Ah, yes. Princess Glory of Polania. The amount of trouble we could have gotten into. It all turned out for the better. The girls in my Selection were nice, but I don't think any of them could rule a country."

"That's what I'm afraid of. That all of are nice but none could rule." Viktor sighed, "It's not just my future on the line, it's Illèa's too."

"And that's were the pressure comes from," King Edmund sat in the chair in front of his son, "I don't have much to say that I haven't already said, or you haven't already heard."

"Dad, I need help! Tomorrow, the hearts of 35 girls will be in my hands," the prince looked at his father, "Dad, I really don't want to break their hearts."

Edmund nodded, understanding, "Then, Viktor, remembered every piece of advice you received and everything you've learned. And if you still need help, it's always good to have eyes and ears on the inside."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Taly. She's of the female gender, and it wouldn't be strange for her to hang out with the Selected girls."

"Nathaly," Viktor mussed, "That's a pretty good idea, Dad. Thanks."

"You're welcome," King Edmund said, "And remember, despite how pretty the girls are it's what's on the inside that counts."

Viktor tapped the spot of his heart, "Personality is the key, right?"

King Edmund titled his head to the side, "Actually, I was referring to their intelligence. But personality works too."

-XXX-

"Oh, finally!" Lumaria heard someone say, "Finally someone who isn't complaining or resisting." One of Lumaria's maids took the cucumber slices off of her eyes and the actress sat up. Lumaria picked up on of the cucumbers from the bowl and bit into it.

"You do know that the cucumber does nothing."

Lumaria swallowed the cucumber and then her jaw dropped to the ground, "You, you're Lady Clarisse Andrews. Oh my gosh. I can't believe it! I'm meeting you in person. This is the best day of my life!"

Lady Clarisse looked at the young, yet famous actress, "That is not the typical reaction."

"Yeah, I know! But, I mean, I was you. I mean, I played, acted? I acted as you in a movie." Lumaria rambled, "Oh, that sounds so weird! But I acted as a younger you. Not that you're not young, but ugh! I'm totally embarrassing myself aren't I?"

"Not at all, dear." Lady Clarisse smiled, "Although, it is quite hilarious that a famous actress is tripping over her words as she has on a facial mask."

"Well, duh!" Lumaria blushed under the mask, "You're my hero! I'd never actually thought I'd ever get to meet you! Can I take a picture with you?"

Lady Clarisse nodded, "Of course."

"Then, may I take a picture with you?" Lumaria asked.

"Proper grammar," the older lady smiled, "And yes, dear, you may."

Lumaria picked up her pink cellphone and flipped the camera around so both the screen and the camera faced the two ladies. Lumaria snapped a picture and smiled. "Thanks so much!" She politely waited for Lady Clarisse to leave, and then posted the picture to Pictagram, Chirper, and Facelog.

"You're like the coolest actor ever!" Kamala, one of the maids, said, "I don't know any other actor who'd be will to randomly take a picture while in the middle of their makeover!"

Lumaria facepalm and her two maids looked at her, "I can't believe I forgot! You two have to take a picture will be after we finish! So I can show how amazing you guys did! You turned my hair pink! It's so cool!" She smiled and Kamala squealed with delight.

-XXX-

"This entire process with take 2 hours and 55 minutes." Alexia Connors said, when the girl from Allens walked into the room were the prince was.

"How do you know that?" One of the brunette girls asked.

"Simple." Alexia shrugged, "Multiply 35 by 5. Then add 60 and 60. Then subtract the product of 35 and 5 by the sum of 60 and 60. The answer is 55. There are 60 minutes in a hours. As such, 60 plus 60 is the equivalent of 2 hours. Then add the 55, which is 5 minutes shy of a full 60 minutes. That means that the process will that 2 hours and 55 minutes. Or 175 minutes. Or 10,500 seconds."

"Oh-kay. That's a bit crazy."

Alexia held up her pointer finger, "Unless, you rather round the time. Then the answers would be, 3 hours, or 180 minutes, or 10,800 seconds."

"How did you know that? You didn't have a phone or a calculater!" The brutten exclaimed.

"Now you feel inferior, because I showed an above average grasp of mathematics that you have never shown to achieve." Alexia yawn, and seemed to be quite bored.

"Are you trying to sabotage me, weirdo?"

"Ah, the pleasant experience of name calling. Only used by those without the brain capacity to think of creative ways to insult someone."

"Your mother doesn't have the brain capacity to insult someone!"

"That statement is quite contrary. My mother is a psychologist. She taught me and my six siblings how to wage psychological warfare on each other and others. By the way, Julchen, you have one minute before it's your turn." Alexia stated, not bothering to look at the clock, "Another thing, 'Your mother' jokes are completely inaffective and could possibly get you punched if the person you are attempting to insult cares deeply, is loyal to, and loves their mother. I'd suggest, as your next action is to keep your mouth shut. Oh look, here comes the prince's butler."

The brunette stared at Alexia and her jaw dropped to the ground.

"Boom. Mind blown." Alexia smirked.

-XXX-

Viktor watched as Sebastian led the Angeles girl into the girl. From a distance them together was quite intriguing. Sebastian was in his normal black suit and had his black hair in the normal perfect style. Lady Julchen was in a similar black suit, only with a dark blue shirt and a black skirt. Her pure white hair was pulled back into a perfect French braid. Julchen was just as tall as Sebastian, which was saying a lot since the butler was over 6 feet tall.

"I'm jealous of you two," Viktor laughed, "You look like you could be the best villainous couple in the world." Both smiled, since both had been called demons, in one point of their life.

Lady Julchen sat in the chair, "I assume you mean demonic couple."

"Perhaps angelic couple." Viktor suggested.

Julchen smiled, "I find it funny, your highness, that you are complementing a couple that includes your butler and your bodygu- I mean, Selection girl."

"You're used to these types of interviews?" Viktor asked.

"Of course. Only most of my interviews come with the possibility of dying while on the job."

"I'm afraid this is no different." Viktor shook his head, "There is always the possibility of death."

"Of course." Julchen nodded, "Even waking up could result in death."

Viktor laughed, "Ah, so you understood?"

My brother is the same way." The albino woman smirked, "Only, you know, much more muscular."

"So, you're comparing me to your brother?"

"Who else? I could compare you to my father, or the other two important men in my life." Julchen smiled, "But it would only result in the same question."

"From this conversation alone, you'll pass." Viktor smiled back, "I'd like to know more about you."

There where 8 girls after Julchen, and as he had a short break before the next girl he looked thought the hastily scribbled notes. The girl after Julchen, Alyssa Guerrero, was fairly interesting. The Belcourt girl was nice enough. Along with the one from Calgary.

"Lady Alexia Connors of Columbia, your Highness." Viktor looked up. This girl looked like his mother's porcelain doll. Big blue eyes, wavy brown hair that reached a little past her chin, and fair skin. Lady Alexia, as Sebastian had announced, was tiny and looked as if you held her to tightly she'd break. She wore a dark blue dress, black tights, and simple blue flats.

Unlike the other girls, the doll-like girl scanned the room with her blue eyes. She looked at every angle of the room before standing beside the chair.

"You are allowed to sit, my lady."

"Alexia." She stated, lifting her chin up.

"Lexi." Viktor smiled.

Lady Lexi studied the chair for a moment, before nodding. Again, unlike the other girls, she slipped off her shoes and sat in a hunched like manner, balancing all her weight on the balls of her feet.

"Has anyone told you that you look like a porcelain doll?" Viktor asked.

"Possibly. But it means nothing to me. I prefer to have an intelligent mind over a pretty body. After all the last one will waste away with out the proper up keeping. The mind, usually, will not."

"Brains over brawn and beauty." Viktor guessed.

"More like I'm too lazy to exercise. But I do find that you don't gain weight as long as you use calories by using your brain." Lexi tapped the side of her head.

"I see."

-XXX-

35 girls and 2 hours and 55 minutes since the interview process started, Viktor was finally done. He had sent three girls home. Two he left no connections to, and the last one was a bit inappropriate.

Tomorrow the Report would happened and all 32 girls would be on set. Exhausting work this was. After making sure all the girls were alright he retired to his room and slept the rest of the day away.

 **A/N: So the Selection has started. Also, we found out that Queen Glory is not from King Edmund's former Selection, but the former princess of Polania.**

 **As the Selection continues, I'll have little contests like the two below. The winner's character will have one on one date with Prince Viktor. First one to answer correctly wins! (If you answer both correctly, you'll just get the first date)**

 **Where is Polania, and what did two countries did it use to be? (First date with Viktor)**

 **Who is Lady Clarisse Andrews based off of? (An actor or actress the the character they played) (Second date with Viktor)**


	6. All Eyes

One week from the interview process, and everyone one, meaning 32 girls and Viktor, was now at a museum. It was the first group date with Viktor and so far it was pretty interesting.

Almost immediately, Lumaria and Alexia had ran off, leaving the tour guide and the group behind them. Julchen explained that her and the other two were going on ahead, and that Viktor shouldn't worry. The prince trusted the former bodyguard and allowed the three to go off on their own. Leaving, 29 girls and Viktor.

Ambrosia's stomach rolled as they entered a room with paintings. The painting before where a bit more happier, whiles these ones were gruesome. Depicting scenes of battles, with blood and entrails all over.

"Horrifying." A girl committed.

"It's life." Koli shrugged.

Ambrosia and most of the Selected girls stared at the brunette. Ambrosia noticed that Koli wasn't the least bit fazed by the gore surrounding her.

"This is not life." Another girl said, "How can this be life?"

"People die. People bleed. People starve." Koli stated, "We are dey untouchtables. Nabady helps. Nabady cares. Yah live a life of riches. Dey don't. Dey have ta live with what dey got. If dey can survive, dey die. It's da circle of life. Yah can't change it. Itall happen, and yah live with it."

"But it's gross!"

Koli looked at one of the paintings, a sad looking coming into her green eyes, "It's life. And blood doesn't scare me. I've seen enough of it."

"Horrifical beautiful." Chiara said, tossing an arm around Koli, giving the brunette support. She nodded, silently thanking the Italian.

"It's time to move on." the tour guide said, leading the front of the group to the next room.

It was two hours before the 29 girls sat down for lunch. Koli nibbled on her sandwich like usual, giving more of an 'eats-like-a-bird' supermodel appearance than Ambrosia was. Koli barely got a third of the sandwich gone, before she pulled out a sketchpad. The brunette flipped to a page in the middle and began to shade in the picture.

Ambrosia and Chiara lead over to see what Koli was drawing. It was a picture of a girl, but not a very pretty one. The girl was incredibly dirty and mud was caked into her tangled and choppy hair. A few strands of yellow suggested that her hair used to be blonde. The girl's cheeks were gaunt and hollow, suggesting that she hadn't eaten in years.

The most interesting thing about the girl was, despite her starved look, there was an unmistakable fire in her brown eyes. A look that said that this girl had gone through hell itself and lived to tell the tale.

"Wow." Ambrosia commented.

"'Er name is Wanda." Koli outlined the brown eyes, "Ah owe her mah life."

Unfortunately for Ambrosia and Chiara, Koli didn't elaborate. The lunch break was over and it was time to move on to another part of the museum. The animal section.

-XXX-

"LEXI!" Lumaria shouted, "LOOK AT THE GIANT BUG!"

"I SEE IT!" Alexia replied, "IT'S AWESOME!"

"Lumaria! Alexia! Zum Schweigen bringen!" Julchen commanded.

"What does that mean?" Lumaria whispered.

"It's German for shut up." Alexia whispered back.

"Wow." Lumaria whistled, "That's really long."

As soon and the group of three 'weirdos', as some called them, had left the larger group, Alexia and Lumaria had been running from exhibit to exhibit, bonding over facts and laughing at the giant animals. While some girls had backed away from the spider exhibit, Alexia and Lumaria had pressed their faces on the the glass waiting for it to kill something.

Julchen was seriously regretting her decision to become 'friends' the pinkette, as Lumaria called herself, and the future ruler of the known universe, which Alexia called herself.

'Future ruler of the known universe,' Julchen thought, 'She's really going for it. Not just queen of Illéa, but the ruler of the universe. I wonder-' her thoughts were cut off as she shouted at one of the crazy teens. "Stop! You're not supposed to touch the snake! It's poisonous!"

"That's the point, love!" Lumaria laughed.

'Why the heck does she call people, 'love'?' I don't get it.' Julchen sighed and grabbed the collars of Alexia's and Lumaria's matching leather jackets. She wrapped her arms around the two's torsos and hoisted them under her arms. "We are going back to the group. You guys have already seen everything."

"But!" Lumaria protested.

'I really, really don't want to have kids like these two. Lumaria's too rambunctious, and Alexia's too intelligent.'

-XXX-

"Dey are like a family." Koli pointed at the pinkette and brainiac being cared by the albino. "Julchen's like de annoyed father, Lumaria's de overly dramatic mother, and Alexia's de kid who thinks she's adopted, but she isn't."

Ambrosia laughed at Koli's interpretation of the three, "It does look that way, doesn't it?"

"It is dat way." Koli stated, "Dey are a family. A family brought togeder by shared strangeness. It happens all de time." Koli smiled.

"You're really smart, you know that?" Ambrosia said.

"I've got de street smarts. Not dey book smarts." Koli giggled, "Accent proves de last one."

 **A/N: Chapter 6. And since the two questions haven't been answered yet, there still there.**

 **What did two countries did Polania use to be? (First date with Viktor)**

 **Who is Lady Clarisse Andrews based off of? (An actress the the character they played) (Second date with Viktor)**

 **And I would love to hear your opinions on the characters. There are still spots available.**


	7. Don't You Worry Child

Koli silently pushed open the door and slipped inside the Women's Room. Title floor was so much easier and so much harder to walk without making a sound, than the alley ways she had grown up with. Easier, because there was no glass shards, rusted nails, or wooden spiltners. Harder, because all the shoes made little clicking sounds, that utterly terrified Koli when she first walked in the shoes. After a few days of practice, Koli's footfalls was as silent with heels and she was without.

"Alley Cat's here." came the tired voice from the glowing corner of the couch. Technically, no one was supposed to be in the Women's Room at this hour, so the only light was from the moon.

"I know." another voice responded before playing soft chords on the piano.

Koli sat beside the girl on the couch, "'ey, Alesika."

"Hey, Alexia." Alexia corrected, before turning back to her glowing laptop. Koli nodded, taking in the correction. The green eyed girl looked at the glasses wearing one, studying her face.

From her appearance at night and her appearance during the day, Koli could assume that a massive amount of makeup was put around Alexia's eyes. The young looking girl had black circles around her blue eyes, proving how much of an insomniac she was.

Koli listen as the girl at the piano played her quiet, yet heartbreaking piece. The piano girl then stopped, stood up and walked over to Koli and Alexia. She shut Alexia's laptop and put it on the ground, before sitting in between the two brunettes.

"You should really try to sleep." Julchen said, and Alexia pressed her head where Julchen's heart was and closed her eyes.

"You've got no right to talk. You aren't sleeping either." Alexia whispered. Julchen shook her head softly and began to run her pale fingers through the much smaller girl's hair.

"Koli and I are extremely light sleepers. When we feel absolutely and completely safe, we'll sleep like the dead. But until then, a drop of a pin could wake us. It's what we've trained our minds and bodies to do." Julchen reached out and pulled Koli in close to her right side. "But both of you are still young, as such, I order you two to at least try and sleep, okay?"

Alexia nodded, listening to the much taller girl's heartbeat. She didn't know why, but for some reason, the albino woman's heartbeat was comforting, and made her feel safe. Koli just cuddled closer, loving the physical affection she received from Julchen.

Julchen watched with soft red eyes as the two finally fell asleep, "You're mein girls." She whispered into the dark, "I promise to always protect you." Taking her own advice, Julchen's eyes slowly closed and she slipped off to sleep.

In the morning Lady Clarisse found the three on the couch. She didn't say anything, but took a picture, knowing that whatever transpired in the night, they would want to remember it.

-XXX-

Apparently, the group date didn't go so well for one of the girls, and Viktor dismissed her from the Selection. Now the number went from 32 to 31.

According to a rumor, that only Alexia knew who started, Viktor was going to ask one of the girls on a personal date. Many were guessing on who it was going to be, and others were checking their makeup and dresses.

Julchen had disappeared for the morning, and appeared at lunch. Her white hair was pulled back in a French braid, and she wore loose black exercise shorts that revealed her muscular legs and a red tank top that stuck to her skin, revealing her well toned stomach and arms.

"Disgusting." Evangeline whispered to the girl next to her, "She's all sweat and gross. I can't imagine why Viktor would keep her around. Not only that, she looks terrible."

Julchen heard the comtents but brushed them to the side. Growing up she had received many similar degrading comments about her appearance. Most came from adults and the girls at school, but the boys were completely fine with her red eyes and snow white hair. Although, they usually had Julchen play the villain in their games, but it was all in good fun.

"I know," Evangeline's friend said, "She's so creepy."

Julchen placed Alexia on her lap and the tiny brunette immediately struck up a conversation with Princess Nathaly.

There was a crash on left side of the table, and Viktor looked up from his food. Chiara got to her feet and pulled her chair into the upright position. Then the brunette turned to the girl next to her and started to angrily shout in Italian.

Queen Glory's mouth turned into a perfect O, before starting to laugh. Chiara snapped from shouting at the girl to glaring at the Queen.

"Che cosa?" Chiara asked.

Queen Glory smiled, "Si sono esperti nella tecnica di bestemmie. Plaudo a voi. Potrai ottenere lungo la grande con la Crown Princess d'Italia."

"Lei parla italiano?" The brunette asked.

"Sì. Io ero la principessa di Polania. Il mio paese è stato meglio a relazioni internazionali di Illèa. Italiano e Spagnolo sono state alcune delle lingue che ho imparato come un bambino." the Queen explained.

"Pensi che nessuno capisce quello che stiamo dicendo?" Chiar smirked

"Victor, Natalie e Edmund non." Glory gestured towards the girls, "To sicuri circa la selezionata.

Alexia raised her hand, breaking her conversation with Nathaly, " Parlo italiano."

There was a period of silence, as the rest of the Royal Family stared at the three Italian speakers. Nathaly poked Dieter in the side and quietly demanded that he translate for her. The soldier whispered the rough translations in her ear. The princess started to laugh and Alexia's lips were twitching upward.

"What just happened?" Viktor asked, looking at Chiara, then his mother, then his sister, then Alexia, and back to his mother. "I don't get it."

Alexia, Glory, Nathaly, Dieter, Julchen, and Chiara burst into laugher.

"I don't understand. What are you laughing at?" King Edmund asked.

"If ya'll pardon mah insulten statemunt, Yah Highness, dere laughin' at ya ignorance." Koli said, biting her lower lip. "Dey had ah convertashon ina language yah don't undastand."

-XXX-

Viktor inhaled deeply before pushing open the door to the library, "Here we are, love." He smiled at the New Asian woman.

Madeline gasped as she looked around the library. "This is huge! How many books are in here?" She exclaimed.

Viktor shrugged, "More than one?"

Madeline laughed, "Obviously."

Viktor led Madeline to the small table with two chairs on either side. The table had an assortment of small desserts and two mugs of milk. It was obvious that Viktor was quite nervous as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Excuse me for any mistakes, I'm kind of new at this." He said.

"It's fine," Madeline sat down in the chair Viktor pulled out for her. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Get to know each other?" Viktor asked, "Five minutes can only show so much. And there were so many girls, a few started to blend together."

"And by a few, you mean most of them." Madeline guessed.

Viktor chuckled and nodded, "There where only a few standouts."

"Like who?"

"Lady Julchen and Lady Lumaria because of their more," Viktor paused searching for the right word, "shocking appearance. Lady Chiara, because she said that if I hurt her, she and her father would kill me with a burnt pizza."

Madeline laughed at the last statement.

"But enough about me and the other girls." Viktor shook his head, "I want to know about you. How many siblings do you have?"

"Two. Twin sisters. Hazel's a bit like Nathaly, and Charlotte's more like me."

Viktor nodded, filing the information away, "What do you like to do?"

"Writing, writing, and more writing." Madeline smiled, "And occasionally listen to theatre songs."

"You like theatre?"

"Yeah. Do have a favorite?"

"Um, Les Miserables?" Viktor said. "Not only because of the plot, but the songs, and the fact that it's survived World War Three and Four. That's pretty impressive."

"It is." Madeline agreed.


	8. You Are My Sunshine

Koli's eyes darted around the Women's room and she searched for Julchen. "Where is she?" She muttered. Julchen didn't show up for breakfast, lunch, or anytime in between. This made Koli nervous.

"You're supposed ta stay behin' da big guy. Dere de ones dat'll fight." She whispered, "Well, dat's great advice, Wanda. But want happens when da big guy disappear? Whaddya do den?" Her thin fingers drummed a familiar code onto her leg.

Chiara poked Koli in the side. "What's your problem? You're more jumpy than usual."

"You haven't seen Julchen, have ya?"

"No." The Spanish-Italian girl titled her head to the side. "Why?"

"No reason."

Chiara shrugged and turned back to Ambrosia, "No, no, no! You've got to roll your R's. What idiot taught you to speak Spanish?"

"My-" Ambrosia tried to say.

"Because they did a terrible job!" Chiara shook her head, "And most Spanish words mean different things in Italian. So you can't transfer all Spanish words to Italian. It doesn't work!"

"Okay." Ambrosia nodded.

"And whatever you do, don't learn from the primers or whatever. "Il gatto è nero?" When in inferno are you going to say that? Learn, "Dove si trova il bagno?". You'd use that much more."

"Dove si trova il bagno? What's that?" Ambrosia asked.

"Where is the bathroom." Chiara translated

"Oh. I can see why that would be important."

-XXX-

A loud knock echoed in the dinning room, stopping all conversation. "Come in." Viktor commanded.

The door opened slightly and two maids slipped in. They curtsied and straightened up. A solider stepped out of the shadows.

"Isabella? Francine? Why are you here?" He asked.

"General Ackerman? We can't find your sister anywhere." The maid on the left said.

"Outside, inside, training grounds, pool, field, stables, armory, shooting range, dojo. The guards and maids have checked everywhere." The one on the right said.

"Bruder?" Dieter looked at General Ackerman. "Ludwig. You remember what today is, ja?'

Ludwig froze, "Oh. Ja, bruder. I remember now. Of course you can't find mein schwester on the palace grounds." He turned to address the maids, "Don't worry about Jules. I mean, Lady Julchen. Officer Ackerman and I know where she is."

Viktor looked at the two blonde haired, blue eyed soldiers. "What?"

Dieter looked at Nathaly, "I forgot to mention that mien schwester is Julchen. Bruder and I call her Jules."

"Oh!" Nathaly smiled, "No wonder she was familiar. Tory," she turned to her brother, "General Ludwig Ackerman and Officer Dieter Ackerman are Lady Julchen Ackerman's siblings. And Commander Dieter Ackerman is their father."

"Your Highness. Will you give mein bruder and I, permission to retreve our schwester?"

Viktor looked at the two before nodding, "I will come with you. Lady Julchen is a part of my Selection, which means I am duty bound to protect her."

"Alright."

-XXX-

Viktor was surprised when Ludwig parked next to a cemetery. He followed the blondes into the cemetery until they reached a gravestone with a familiar albino curled up next to it. Viktor noticed that there was a bouquet of flowers on the gravestone.

A pink carnation, a few forget-me-nots, white poppies, and a single crimson red rose in full bloom.

Ludwig picked up the albino woman and carried her to the car. Viktor looked at headstone before Dieter turned him around.

"Who's William?" Viktor asked, since that was the only name he read.

Dieter looked at the ground. "He was Jules's best friend. He died about a year ago."

"Oh. That's terrible." The prince said before sitting in the shotgun seat.

Dieter nodded and started the car up. Viktor could hear soft German singing in the back.

"Du bist mein Sonnenschein, mein nur Sonnenschein, Du machst mich glücklich, wenn der Himmel grau

Du wirst nie wissen, wie sehr ich dich liebe, bitte nehmen Sie nicht mein Sonnenschein entfernt die andere Nacht Liebe als ich schlafen Ich träumte, ich hielt sie von meiner Seite als ich erwachte liebe ich war falsch und ich hing mein Kopf und schreien, du bist mein Sonnenschein

du mir einmal Liebe Sie wirklich liebte mich und sonst niemand kommen könnte zwischen aber jetzt hast du mich verlassen und sie lieben und sie zerschmetterten alle meine Träume. Du bist mein Sonnenschein

Ich werde dich immer lieben und dich glücklich machen, wenn Sie nur das Gleiche sagen, aber wenn du mich verlassen Andere zu lieben, du wirst es bereuen alle einige Tag. Du bist mein Sonnenschein

Bitte nehmen Sie nicht mein Sonnenschein entfernt." One of the two siblings in the back, sang.

"What does that mean?" Viktor asked.

"Just wait," Dieter said, brushing a few tears from his cheeks.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are 'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away

The other night dear as I laid sleeping I dreamed I held you by my side. When I awoke dear I was mistaken and I hung my head and cry

You are my sunshine. You told me once dear you really loved me and no one else could come between. But now you've left me and you love another and you have shattered all my dreams

You are my sunshine. I'll always love you and make you happy if you will only say the same. But if you leave me to love another you'll regret it all some day. You are my sunshine

Please don't take my sunshine away." The other sibling responded.

Dieter pressed his palm to his eyes, wiping away the tears. Viktor felt his own face and realized he was crying as well. "Ja." Dieter whispered. "They've got amazing voices."

 **A/N: Yes, this chapter is posted a day after the first one. But I really wanted to start the emotional rollercoaster.**

 **Questions**

 **What do you think of Julchen and Koli?**

 **And wha do you think of Ludwig and Dieter?**


	9. Thief

Viktor found Lumaria in the gardens. The pinkette was carefully preeing the rose bushes. "Lady Lumaria?" Viktor asked.

Lumaria looked up and waved, "Hey! How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," he looked at the red rose Lumaria held in her hands. "I don't suppose you know flower meanings?"

"Of course I do!" Lumaria stood up and brushed off her black jeans. "What do you need."

Viktor looked at the flower bushes, "What are the meanings of pink carnations, white poppies, forget-me-nots, and a crimson red rose that's in full bloom?"

Tears welled up in Lumaria eyes, "I really hope you aren't planning on give that bouquet to a girl."

"Why not?"

"Crimson red rose means mourning, forget-me-nots mean please remember me, poppies almost always signify death, and a pink carnations means gratitude." Lumaria smiled sadly, "But the rose in full bloom, means I love you still."

"Oh."

"All together it means 'I still love you, even after death. Thanks for the memories, I'll never forget you."

"Wow."

Lumaria smiled, "Flowers can convey a lot more emotions than words can." She tucked a pink rose behind her right ear. "See you around."

-XXX-

Koli fell backward onto the tiled floor, and stared up at the ceiling. The part closest to her bed was dark black and covered with both shinning and dull sliver dots. The rest was unpainted, and a light cream.

All four walls were also painted. They looked like stone walls, completely with chips, graffti cracks, and smudged with dirt. The two of her maids, Natasha and Peggy, had said it looked like an optical illusion, since it made the room seem smaller than it was. The other, Darcy, said it was from a different world.

Koli turned her head slightly to the side and looked a special part of the wall. If you knew what to look for, there were human shadows on the wall. Small, light and barely there. Next to those shadows was a red pool. Koli had said she messed up there, but it looked too real to be a mistake.

The doors slammed open. Acting on instinct, Koli twisted to the side and jumped to her feet.

"Yeesh. Calm down!" Nathaly smiled and walked in, Ambrosia trailing beside her. The princess looked around the room and whistled. "Wow. Seriously, woah. Are you sure your unemployed? 'Cause you could be, like, the greatest artist ever!"

"What happend ta ya voice?" Koli looked at Ambrosia, but the other girl just shrugged.

Nathaly waved an hand, "Do you really think I talk like a perfect princess all the time. No. I use slang as much as possible. Dude! You have a pillow fort? Awesome!"

"Whaddya doin' 'ere?" Koli asked.

Ambrosia sat on the ground, "I was dragged here. I'm just as confused as you."

"Alright," Nathaly dropped to the ground and smiled, "So, despite the fact that the One is Tory's choice, I have to live with that choice."

"Who's Tory?" Koli asked.

"Tory, Victor. He calls me Taly, I call him Tory." Nathaly smiled, "Back you want I was saying. I have to live with his choice, so I want to get to know you all!"

"Why us?" Koli titled her head to the side.

"Because you," Nathaly pointed at Ambrosia, "have a first name that starts with A. And you," she pointed at Koli, "Are friends with her. And Chiara is on a date with Tory."

"Chiara got the second date?" Ambrosia asked

"Yeah." Nathaly shrugged, "I think he wanted to ask Alexia out, but she and Julchen are holed up in Julchen's room."

Koli nodded, "Dey are like ah family. Very close and very protecivtahve off each uder."

"So, what's your least favorite color?" Nathaly asked.

"I don't have a least favorite color." Ambrosia said.

Koli tapped her lower lip before nodding, "Brown."

"Least favorite food?"

"Dirt."

"Fish." Ambrosia made a face, "I really don't like fish."

"Any siblings?" Nathaly asked.

Ambrosia shook her hand while Koli nodded, "Little brudder. Eden." The green eyed girl smiled softly "I love 'im to death."

-XXX-

By the next Friday, two more girls were gone, dropping the number from 32 to 30.

The lunch room doors burst open and a small group of people walked in. They seemed to all be trying to talk to the girl in the middle. That girl was wear a Gothic style outfit and was half gray. Her black hair was parted down the middle and had two different styles on each side. Her left eye was red and she was speaking in rapid fire French.

Nathaly jumped out of her seat, "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" she screeched.

"Hello Nathaly. Sorry to be so strange looking, your highness."

"Lumaria?" Someone asked.

"Hey, Luna." Lumaria smiled, "I have a panel you get to. Just wanted to stop by and take a picture with my two fans."

Luna and Nathaly ran up to the actress and Lumaria snapped a few pictures. She waved goodbye and left, in all her half-dead glory.

"Lumaria's interpretation of Hela is so great!" Nathaly gushed, "She just has so much emotion that she portrays. Its amazing!"

"I know!" Luna said, "You know that one scene where Isis and Artemis realize how terrible an experience Hela had in the Greek Underworld. But they confronted her about it, and realized she was the exact same?"

"I love that scene!" Nathaly was bouncing in her chair by now, "It really makes you wonder. The only people who can go through hell and come out with the exact same personality as before, when through a much worser hell long before."

Koli flinched and shuddered.

 **A/N: Gah. You have no idea how much of an emotional rollercoaster I'm planning!**

 **ChocolateChipPancakes: Thanks. I have a hard time writing Julchen/Viktor scenes because I ship Jules with William, except William is dead. Or is he?**

 **White Wolf123: Thanks so much!**


	10. I'll Stand By You

Chiara had to admit, Viktor was pretty awesome. She had asked Lady Clarisse about King Edmund's Selection, because she could have sworn those girls had never gone outside the palace. Turns out, Viktor was the only prince, in a very long line of princes, that was willing to go outside the palace grounds for dates.

Chiara had to give him points for that. The museum was great, and now they had special passes into a water park. It wasn't open to the public yet, but the Selected were the first test subjects. So far, it was incredible.

There were activies of all kinds, super deep deepends, lazy rivers, wave pools, and so on. From what the Spanish-Italian girl could tell, it was a blast. Nearly everyone one was in their swimsuits, some more revealing than others, and were all trying out everything.

"Koli!" Ambrosia waved at the lone girl, who sat on one of the beach chairs, "Come join us!"

Koli frantically shook her head, "Go ah-head. Ah'm fine."

'Nearly everyone,' Chiara thought. Koli hadn't even changed out of her loose T-shirt and leggings. Chiara meet Koli's green eyes and tried to ask a silent question. Koli pointed at the water and shook her head.

"I don't think she can swim." The brunette said.

"Oh," Ambrosia sighed, "That makes sense."

"Pensa veloce!" Chiara laughed and splashed the strawberry-blonde with the water. Ambrosia shrieked and then splashed the brunette back.

-XXX-

Viktor laughed as Lumaria smacked a hand over her mouth, forcing herself not to reveal spoilers about her new movie, Ready Aim Fire.

"Ugh! I hate this!" Lumaria groaned, "You all have seen the trailers right?"

"Of course!" Luna said, "Your movies are already insanely popular, but this is also a superhero movie so the hype is off the charts!"

"I know!" Lumaria smiled, making Viktor's heart flutter, "But I'm nervous too. I really hope I portrayed the Wi-"

"She's not coming back up!" Somebody screamed, cutting off Lumaria's sentence.

Viktor snapped up and ran towards the voice. He was about to dive into the water, when a flash of white and red dove dove into the water. With a powerful dolphin kick, it disappeared completely.

The Selected girls and Viktor nervously stared at the water, until Julchen popped up, spitting water out of her mouth. The albino swam to the side of the pool and handed the other girl's arm to Viktor.

He pulled her out of the water and looked at the surrounding girls, looking for the one that had mentioned she worked in an ER.

"Don't worry." Julchen was already administering CPR. The girl coughed up water and groaned.

"Am ah dead?" Droopy green eyes looked at the circle of girls, "Pietro isn't 'ere. Ah'm alive."

Julchen propped up the girl into a sitting position, "Let's sit you down. You nearly drowned."

"Oh." The girl softly laughed, "Dat's new."

Julchen looked at Viktor, "I'll take care of her. I'm trained in this." She easily picked up the other girl and walked over to the beach chairs.

-XXX-

"Your Highness?" Sebastian knocked on the wall to get Viktor's attention.

"Oh, hello. What do you need me for?" Viktor asked, drying off his blonde hair.

"Your father would like to speak with you."

"Okay. I'm coming." Viktor hooked the towel onto the hook and followed Sebastian to his father's study.

King Edmund was reading a file and looked up when Viktor entered. "Oh good, you're here. Give me a moment, I need to sign this and then you'll have all my attention." He picked up a pen and signed his name in purple ink. King Edmund placed the form to the side and smiled.

"Why did you call me?" Viktor asked.

"Nothing bad, I swear." He said, "I haven't really been able to talk to you much, because of the Selection. And I am curious on how that is going."

Viktor nodded, "It's going well, I suppose."

"You suppose?" King Edmund laughed, "Really, Viktor. How do you feel about the girls? Do any of them stand out to you? Any ones you like?"

"Well, Lumaria's kind of pretty, in a punk-ish sort of way." Viktor explained, "Julchen could beat me in every sport. Ambrosia's shy, but really sweet. Alexia is way more intelligent than everyone I know. Luna doesn't really care what people think about her."

Edmund smiled, "Any one else?"

Viktor cheeks turned a light shade of pink, "Koli, I guess. She's so, well, she's different. I've never met a girl like her before. She's so grateful for anything and is willing to listen and does her best to understand. She relates to nearly everybody, and is so sweet and kind. And she understand the world in a totally different way, than what I have heard."

"Koli, Koli, Koli." King Edmund drummed his fingers on the table, "Brown hair, green eyes, right?" Viktor nodded in confirmation. "Koli Pratten. Her accent doesn't bother you? Because the way she speaks, its like she was never taught proper English or pronunciation."

"I have no idea." The prince shrugged, "But it doesn't bother me at all."

King Edmund smiled, "Just be careful with her. Koli looks like she could break every easily. Also, the Report is tomorrow. It be focused on you and as many girls as possible."

-XXX-

The Women's Room was a flurry of clothes, makeup, and maids. Alexia had gone from insomniac to doll, and wore another blue lace dress with white tights and blue flats. Julchen was as classy as ever, with a black pencil skirt and black blazer. Lumaria wore an eye catching hot pink dress.

Koli reached over and gripped Ambrosia hand tightly. "Nervous?" The model asked. Koli hastily nodded.

"Eat this, idiota." Chiara pushed a roll into Koli's other hand, "You got to eat. You're way to skinny!" She poked in the other girl in the stomach.

Koli shook her head, brown hair flying. "Ah don't wanna. Ah can't. Ah don't feel good."

Ambrosia took the roll and broke it in half, "At least eat half of it. Chiara's right, you way to skinny."

The green eyed girl hesitantly took the half and nibbled on the edge.

"Its start." Chiara said.

"We all 'ave C'ristma' colours." Koli finally said. "Red, blue, and green." Ambrosia saw Chiara relax, when Koli said something.

"As sweet as you are, you worry us." Chiara shook her head and sighed, "You'll be alright. It's just the Report."

-XXX-

"Hello, and welcome to the Report!" Emerald Kyle greeted, "As you all know, Prince Viktor has started his Selection. And so, help me welcome Prince Viktor and his Selected!"

The live audience burst into applause as Viktor walked onto the stage. He smiled easily and sat near Emerald. He and the rest of Illèa watched as 30 girls entered the studio.

As expected Lumaria, the only one with practice of how these things worked, lead the line in her bright pink dress. She sat beside Viktor and smiled, her gorgeous smile that made his heart flutter.

Viktor turned away from her and watched as the rest walked in. Koli was gripping Ambrosia hand as tightly as possible and Chiara was holding the girl's other hand. Alexia was tucked into Julchen's side, looking as doll-like as ever. Evangeline and Perla sashayed onto the stage blowing kisses to the crowd.

"Look at all of these gorgeous girls!" Emerald said, clapping. "And you're looking spectacular, Lumaria."

The pink haired actress laughed, "Oh, you're to nice, Em. But seriously though, some of these girls have better looks than I do."

Emerald laughed, "If your referring to your role as Hela in Modern Goddess, I'm surprised you don't have the world bowing at your feet. If you can rock a half-dead girl, you can rock anything, am I right?"

The audience cheered in agreement.

"Don't forget the mentally insane girl, and my new character Winter Warrior." Lumaria flashed another grin and the crowd went wild.

'She's amazing at making the crowd go in her favor,' Viktor thought, 'Illèa's crazy about her.'

"How about that!" Emerald said, "The Selected girl as one of the most iconic super assassins! I can't say I'm not surprised."

"She's not an assassin, per say." Lumaria said, "She's a brainwashed weapon that has never had a choice." The crowd cheered at her correction.

"I love you, Luma!" Someone screamed.

Lumaria smiled at pointed in the direction of the screamer, "And I love you random audience member!"

'Really, really good at handling crowds,' Viktor laughed. "Hey, don't take all the spotlight."

The pinkette smirked, "Sorry. I can't hear you over my fabulousness." The crowd and most of the Selected girls laughed, "Now that I got the crowd hyped and excited," Lumaria smiled at Viktor, "I guess its your turn. Don't be boring, or else." she warned.

"Wow." Emerald said, "You've got quite the girl there."

"I suppose so." Viktor smiled.

"Do you mind me asking a question that all of Illèa wants to know?" the host asked.

"Not at all."

"Out of all 30 girls, who might be your favorite?"

Viktor paused, trying to form an answer that wouldn't disappoint everyone, "I'm not sure. They're are all so amazing, I can't pick out a favorite." The crowd cheered and he breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

Emerald smiled, "You're so cute! But that does prompt the question, what do you like best about some of the girls?"

"This isn't hard at all," Viktor turned to Lumaria, "Luma's one of the most passionate girls I've met, and she knows a lot about the meaning of flowers. Chiara's stubborn but fiercely protective. Ambrosia one of the sweetest girls alive. Koli's understanding. Alexia's crazy smart. And Julchen," he paused and the crowd held its breath.

Albino's weren't that common, so Julchen's appearance was a shocker. Along with the amount of muscle mass that was usually found on men.

"Julchen Ackerman is the toughest, strongest, and most dangerous person I have met. I'd hate to be on the wrong end of her gun." Viktor smiled as Julchen snapped her head to look at him.

"Person?" she mouthed "Not girl? Person?"

Viktor nodded and the albino woman smiled at him, but had a hint of sadness in her red-pink eyes.

 **A/N: Sadness, near death, nervousness! Emotions!**

 **Okay, whoever gets where I got the idea for "And I love you, random audience member" from, your character gets one of the dates.**

 **A) What do you think about these pairings?**

 **Julchen/Viktor**

 **Ambrosia/Viktor**

 **Koli/Viktor**

 **Julchen/William(?)**

 **B) I need date ideas. I need fluff ideas. Help please.**

 **C) Submissions are closing.**

 **D) I am an evil person, ehehehehehe.**


	11. Bleeding Out

Ambrosia blushed as Viktor interlaced his fingers with hers. "Hey," he said, smiling at her.

"Hi."

"So, this is my third date ever." Viktor laughed nervously, "I still have no idea what I am doing."

"Chiara wasn't that bad?" Ambrosia asked, knowing that the feisty Spanish-Italian girl wasn't exactly the ideal girl for most people.

Viktor laughed, "She was interesting. She said that she'd kill be with a burnt pizza if I hurt her friends. Chiara's very protective of you all."

Ambrosia smiled, "I think Koli asked her about that once. Chiara just started swearing in Italian and said something about idiots. "

"That does sound like her. You three look like a great group of friends."

"Yeah, I guess we are." Ambrosia said.

Viktor looked softly at her, "I know your a model, but that can't be all you like to do. So I am wondering, what do you like to do?"

Ambrosia was silent for a moment trying to figure out if she should answer honestly or not. ' _Mother will never know_ ' she thought _, 'I'll be fine.'_

"I like to write."

"Really?" Viktor asked, "Like what?"

"Poems, short stories, that kind of thing." Ambrosia said.

"Cool!" Viktor smiled, "Actually, I've got a question. I want to have a garden party of sorts, but I also want it to be kind of like a talent show. Where the Selected show off their various talents. Would you be interested in that?"

"Oh most definitely!" Ambrosia exclaimed, "But some don't have talents that can be shown on a stage. Like the artists or the cooks."

Viktor nodded considering this, "You're right. I'd have to ask the girl what they would want to do, before anything is planned."

Ambrosia nodded, still blushing. Viktor looked up at the sky, "We've been out here for two hours!" he gasped, "I have to get you back inside!"

Ambrosia giggled, "It didn't really feel like two hours."

"I hope," Viktor said walking her towards the castle, "That is a good thing."

-XXX-

Alexia watched as Julchen shot of a series of bullets in rapid-fire succession, hiting the brain and the heart twice, and the stomach, arms and legs ones. Viktor was right when he said you wouldn't want to be on the wrong end of Julchen's gun.

"You done yet?" She asked, pushing up her blue-rimmed glasses.

Julchen grunted and placed the gun on the table. She twisted her torso around, cracking her back with a series of pops. "I'm gute."

"Okay." Alexia nodded and pulled a pencil from her hair, "I need your help."

"For what?" Julchen slid into a perfect spilt and began stretching.

"Two days ago, Koli was nearly killed." Alexia said, "The only reason the media hasn't caught wind of that was because we were only ones at the water park. Koli can't swim, so she would never intentionally go into the deepest part of the park. And it wasn't a joke, because Ambrosia and Chiara were away from Koli at the time of her fall."

"Got it." Julchen pushed her hand on her chin and cracked her neck.

"I calculated the time it would have taken her to sink, and then who would be close enough to scream. The thing is, I don't know who screamed. Normally, you would think the one who screamed didn't push her, but I think that assumption is wrong. After all there were only two to three people at that area before the scream."

"Why does this matter?" Julchen asked, rolling her wrists.

Alexia slammed the pencil on a table, "Somebody tried to kill Koli. I want to know who and I want to know why!"

"It could be possible that it was an accident."

"It wasn't." Alexia crossed her arms and glared, "Everyone knew Koli couldn't swim. She made it clear at lunch."

"Jealously." Julchen suggested.

Alexia shook her head, "Viktor hasn't shown any favoritism towards her."

"Nervousness?"

Alexia threw her head back and laughed, "No, no, no. Julchen, this isn't an accident! There is still 30 girls left in the Selection. This was an attempt at murder!"

"Attempt?"

"Yes. Whoever it was they were trying to see how easy it was to kill one of the Selected." Alexia started pacing the floor.

"Lexi, you're overthinking this." Julchen reassured.

"Everybody thinks that." Alexia growled, "Everybody thinks that the smart one is over thinking something. I'm not, okay? I'm not overthinking this!" She ran a hand down her face, "You know how in Queen America's time, there were rebels? Ever since then, the Royal Family has let Illèa believe that the rebels are gone."

Julchen shut her eyes tightly and grabbed her water glass, "Ja." She said through clenched teeth. "Ja."

"I'm been researching. They are still out there. The rebels. And they still-"

Julchen's water glass shattered, "You're right, libeling. The rebels are still out there." The albino woman bit her lip and smiled sadly. She stared at the small glass shards in her hand before picking them out.

"If you can connect Koli's near death to the rebels, my guns are yours." Julchen reached up and fingered the Iron Cross that she had recent slid onto her necklace, next to the silver engagement ring, with inlayed diamonds. She walked out of the room, brushing a few stray tears from her eyes.

"Iron Cross. Iron Cross." Alexia muttered, "Iron Cross is an model given to the closest living relative honoring the solider that was-" the girl gasped.

"KIA'd. Killed in action."

-XXX-

 **A/N: Rebels, death, emotions. And painful end sentence. I really just love breaking hearts don't I? And drama, don't forget the drama.**

 **A) For the garden party/talent show, what talent do you want your character to do? (This includes, painting, cooking, singing, acting, drawing, fighting, ect.)**

 **B) And because I'm evil, curious, and hoping you watched my trailer (link is in my profile) do you have any guesses on what might happen next?**


	12. Temporary Home

**Warning: There is a slightly graphic descriptions of blood**

-XXX-

Lady Clarisse tapped her glass and the 30 girls quieted and looked at her. "Thank you. As princess or queen, you will be in charge of planning events. As such, this Saturday, a ball will be hosted. Everyone will have a part in making this ball happen."

A few existed whispers rose up from the crowd.

She raised her hand for silence, "Also, I have already chosen your partners and your assignments. There will be no trading and no complaining."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Julchen, Ashley, Melody, and Samantha will handle the guards. Ambrosia, Chiara, Eren, and Nova will handle the food. Perla, Evangeline, and Koli will chose the theme. Lumaria, Alexia, and Elsa, and Lily will assemble part of the guest list." Lady Clarisse list of more of the names and their jobs.

Chiara looked over to Koli and shrugged, "Lo siento." She mouthed.

"I'll be fine." Koli mouthed back and smiled.

-XXX-

"NIEN. Nien. Nien. Nien." Julchen crossed her arms, "Nien."

"Um, Julchen?" Sam said lifting up her hand, "These are the guards the Queen wants us to pick from."

Julchen sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Sam, Mel, and Ash. Shush. I know what I am doing. My father has trained most of these men, and my brothers have trained alongside them. I know their weakness and their strengths." She turned toward the line of men, "No offence."

"Why would that even matter?" Ashely asked.

"The guards will be escorting the girls. As such, they must know how to dance and communicate. And I have to completely trust them." Julchen picked up the pad of paper which was on the table. She wrote a list of names down and handed it to one of the guards. "Everyone on that list will be escorting the Selected girls."

"Sir! Yes, sir!" The guards saluted and left the room.

Melody laughed, "Wow. Really, wow. I had no idea a Selected girl could have complete control of the guards."

Julchen closed her eyes and grunted, "You don't know anything about me. Don't make assumptions."

-XXX-

Koli wasn't fine. She was the farthest thing from fine. "Can we please not 'ave de theme 'ave anything to do with b-blood?" She begged.

"Oh, she's stuttering now," Evangeline laughed, "Darling, there's two of us an one of you. Your hopelessly out numbered."

Koli's line between reality and memory blurred.

 _Your hopelessly out numbered darlin'. There's three of us, only one of you, and nowhere to run._

"Perla, what do you think about this theme?"

Koli froze. The red seemed to spread across the gray like, like-"Charlie." Koli whispered. Within those moments, she was thrown back into the past.

 _8ish year old, incredibly malnourished, dirt and grime covered Koli sobbed into an identical looking tiny 5 year old. Red blood spilled across the stone alley, filling up cracks and staining the oversized shirts the two wore._

 _"Charlie! No! Please! Charlie! Ah can't-ah can't lose ya! Charlie!" Eventually, little Koli slipped into unconscious because of exhaustion._

Unfortunately, 16ish year old Koli did not. Again she was faced with another memory.

 _"Go! Run! Get out of here! Go!" And boy with mud caked into his dark blonde hair. "Wanda! Take Koli and run!"_

 _"No, Pietro!" Wanda sobbed, "Not without you!"_

 _"DERE COMIN'" Koli screamed, looking behind her._

 _"GO!" Pietro screamed._

 _Wanda and Koli scrambled up the stone wall and balanced on the top. Koli froze in shock and a bullet pierced Pietro's heart, sending splatters of blood everywhere. A few hit Koli's face and she lgarbled shriek._

"Guards! Guards! Help! Koli collapsed."

 _"PIETRO!"_

-XXX-

At breakfast no one really mention Koli's absence. The only unusual thing was that Lumaria with alternating between calling someone and yelling in French or frantically texting someone. Most people just brushed it off as an acting thing. Until the front doors burst open and a man stormed in, trailed by a smaller boy and a man in a suit.

Lumaria jumped out of her seat and greeted the man, "Mr Pratten, its a pleasure to meet you. I hope your ride here was well."

"It was great, Miss Bloom!" The boy chirped.

"Enough of the pleasantries, no offense." Mr Pratten crossed him arms and glared at the Royal Family, "Apparently, I was not informed by any of your staff that my daughter was in the infirmary. Miss Bloom called me as soon as she heard, sent her personal plane and pilot to pick me up, and flew me here. I want an explanation, and I want it now."

"Mr Pratten," King Edmund stood up, "I had no idea that Miss Pratten was in the infirmary. We shall go down and figure this out immediately."

Chiara and Ambrosia nearly jumped out of their chairs, "Koli is in the infirmary?" They exclaimed in unison. "We're coming too." Chiara stated.

Viktor pushed back his chair and also stood up, "Let's go."

It only took a few minutes to get to the infirmary. There they found an unconscious Koli literally strapped to the bed.

"What is happing here?" Viktor asked.

One of the doctors came over. "What do you mean, your highness?"

"Why wasn't I told my daughter was here?" Mr Pratten barked.

"Mr Pratten, Miss Koli is not your daughter." The doctor tried to reason.

"I knew it. I knew this would happen." Mr Pratten muttered.

"Yes. He is." The boy said, "Edwin Pratten is Koli Else Pratten's father in everyday but biological. And if biology is the problem, we found Koli bleeding to death in the winter. We took her in, healed her, and helped her adjust."

"Kid, you don't know what your talking about."

"I do." The boy lifted his chin and looked the doctor straight in the eye, "I am Eden Pratten. Koli is my sister. I know everything about her."

"Oh really?" The doctor challenged, "Then why did she freak out and need to be restrained."

"PTSD. Post Tramatic Stress Disorder. Her mind is messed up."

"Eden, a 16 year old can not have PTSD."

Eden glared, "If you have lived the life Koli has lived, you can have PTSD when your 14. But you haven't, so you don't understand."

The heart monitor went wild as Koli woke up. She thrashed around trying to escape. Edwin went over and cut off the straps holding her to the bed. He carefully pulled the needles out, then took her off the bed, and placed her head into his lap. He began to stroke her hair and Koli's eyes refocused.

"Edwin?" She asked.

"I'm here, baby girl. I'm here and you're fine. You're safe."

"Where am I?"

"Just in a different hospital room." Edwin reassured.

Koli's hand snapped up and gripped his wrist, "Is Wanda safe? Is she okay?"

"Yes, princess. She's fine." Edwin motioned for Chiara, Ambrosia, and Viktor to move back, "Koli, do you remember anything different or strange?"

Her eyebrows knit together, "Yes...a girl. No. Two girls. One with orange 'air. Named Amber? And de other 'ad, brown 'air. Key? Ah think. Ah-d a boy, Vic." Koli's green eyes didn't move from Edwin's face.

"Okay, Koli. Thank you. You can go to sleep now." He kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes.

"Will she be okay?" Ambrosia asked.

"Will she want to leave the castle?" Viktor asked.

"She'll be fine." Eden said looking at the Royal Family, "Koli may seem fragile, but she's not. I saw her break her arm and brush it off like it was nothing. I've seen her heal and be back on her feet in two weeks after nearly bleeding to death. I've seen her fight men three times her size, just because she could stand around and watch. She's tough."

Eden paused and then looked at Koli, "But she's weak. She's got a fragile psyche. She has a major form of PTSD and she afraid of everything and nothing." He looked up at them, his big blue-green eyes shinning, "Don't try and hurt her."

"PTSD is normally found in soldiers when they come back from war." Chiara said, "What could have Koli gone through?"

 **A/N: Hiiiiiiiiii...yeah. Oops. I probably just killed you. Sorry?**

 **Questions:**

 **What do you think of the snippets of Koli's past?**

 **What do you think of Koli's PTSD?**

 **Ahh...yeah. Sadness.**


	13. Selene

Ambrosia inhaled deeply and smoothed out her dress. She looked around the room waiting for someone to give instruction. Lady Clarrise was explaining something to another girl, Ashley, and the Royal Family was in a separate room.

Ambrosia caught a flash of white and black and looked over at Julchen. Unlike all the other Selected girls, who wore dresses ballgowns, or a skirt, Julchen was in tailored suit. Her white hair was in a tight French braid and she had small comlink on her wrist.

"Bruder 2, Goddess. Bruder 1, Alley Cat. Solider 72, Fangirl. Solider 149, Pink. Solider 209, Ice Queen." Julchen listed.

"Are you Ambrosia?" A voice behind here asked.

She turned around and came face to face with a muscular man with blonde hair and very blue eyes.

"I'm Dieter Ackerman, I'll be escorting you during the Sunset Ball." He smiled kindly and held out his hand.

"Pleased to meet you." Ambrosia shook his hand, "Aren't you usually Nathaly's bodyguard?"

"Ja." Dieter shrugged, "But my schwester only trusts a handful of us with the Selected girls."

"Okay. Wait, who's with Koli?" Ambrosia snapped her head around searching for the too thin girl.

The man tapped his comlink, "Bruder 2 to Angel, Goddess wants eyes on Alley Cat."

"Alley Cat is with Bruder 1."

"Thanks, sis." Dieter pointed over to another large blonde man, "Koli's with my brother, Ludwig. She's very safe."

Ambrosia looked over and saw where the 5'3 green eyed girl was tucked next to the 6'5 man. "Oh good. Ever since she got out of the infirmary I've been worried for her."

He smiled, "That's normal." He looked over to the double doors leading into the ballroom. "Are you ready?"

"Not really."

"Same." Dieter held out an arm and Ambrosia placed her hand on it. "Time to impress Illéa."

-XXX-

Koli leaded onto Ludwig's arm as she watched the guests dance around the room. "Ludwig? Why isn't ya sister dancin'?"

The German man looked softly at his younger albino sister, "Jules hasn't danced in a year. Her late fiancé taught her how to dance, and she's still dealing with his death."

"But its Julchen, she's suppose ta be super tough."

"Their love was the kind of love you only see in movies. The kind of love that one would break their own heart and soul, just to see their partner happy." Ludwig sighed, "Mutter and Dieter called it true love and Vater was just happy Jules found someone."

Koli nodded, "Whadda 'bout you?"

"When I saw mien schwester cry, I knew just how much she loved him." Ludwig looked down at Koli, "Julchen is tough, powerful, stubborn, and has all her emotions in control. Her fiancé was able to turn her into a blushing mess."

"Dat's ah complishment."

"It is."

Koli silently watched everyone twirl around. She laughed softly as Chiara and her escorter made full use of the ballroom as they danced to the fast paced Italian music. "Dis is amazin'. Ah never thought ah'd ever be 'ere."

-XXX-

The ball was a great success for 24 girls. Garnet Lee, Emerald Black, Jessica Jackson, Lily Gardener, and Julie Smith were all sent home.

Everyone was talking the few days after wards. The girls, the internet, the Report. Koli had reverted back into the personality she had had before her PTSD episode, and Chiara and Ambrosia were quite grateful.

With the decreasing number of girls, more dates happened and the magazines began to cover more about the girls. As expected from the popular pink actress, Lumaria shot to the top as the people's favorite, followed closely by Ambrosia, Evangeline, Annaliese, and Daniella. Those five had been been in the media for much longer and more frequently than the other girls. knew them and for the most part loved them.

-XXX-

Unlike most of the other dates Viktor had, his date with Lumaria was more work than fun. Viktor suggested a walk around the gardens with somehow lead into Lumaria on her knees pulling up small weeds and explaining the meaning of the flowers they past.

Viktor held up a hand to cut her off, "Sorry, for stopping you, but there's something I have to ask."

Lumaria laughed, "No, no. Its okay. I didn't realize I was rambling. Ask away."

"Your dad, James Bloom, is an actor, correct? And your mom, Laura Bloom, is a lawyer." Viktor started.

"Yup."

"Then how do you know so much about plants and bugs?"

Lumaria grinned, "Our gardener is my best friend. We grew up together and I learned much from him and his family. Everything else I researched or learned from school or other florists. If I lose my job as an actress I'd be a florist or a gardener."

Viktor was stunned, "You'd give up fame, money, and everything else to do a job that few ever notice or care about? An life as an actress and one as a florist are very different."

"Daddy always told me to do what I love." Lumaria carefully plucked a flower and tucked it behind her right ear, "I love acting, flowers, and the color pink. Why should I change for someone other than me?"

Viktor nodded and looked up at the blue sky. "Your predictably unpredictable."

Lumaria smiled, "Yup!"

 **A/N: Sorry this isn't as long as most of the others. I've been working on the middle parts the most. And I'm still planning on killing everyone with the Julchen/William feels.**

 **Questions:**

 **What do you want to see happen?**

 **What do you think so far of the entire story?**

 **What do you think of Dieter and Ludwig?**


	14. 30 Lives

Viktor ran his hands through his hair and he walked towards Julchen's door. Finally, after two months, he had gone on a date or two with every girl. Julchen was last because, to be frank, he was a little scared of her. Out of all the Selected girls, Julchen was the only one who knew five different types of martial arts, dance, gymnastics, and wasn't fazed by gunfire and was willing to shoot back.

The only other girl that gave him this feeling was Ashley, but he just assumed it was because she had chosen to go to the gun range for their second date.

Viktor knocked on the door, and fully expected maids to open the door and reveal Julchen in a gorgeous dress, like nearly every other girl had.

Instead, Julchen opened the door waved goodbye to her maids and bowed to Viktor. Instead of some sort of sundress, the albino girl wore a very crisp uniform, that looked very much like a guard's riding uniform.

"Your Highness."

"Lady Julchen, how many times must I tell you to call me Viktor?"

"How many times must I say, I'm not a lady."

Viktor smiled and offered his arm to her. Julchen took it and they walked down the halls and down into to the horse field.

-XXX-

As Viktor watched Julchen sit on the fence and feed apples to the horses, he realized that he could see Julchen be by his side for the rest of his life. She was strong, tough, and unafraid to speak her mind, all good things to have in a queen. She was also kind, loving, and very sweet, if her friendship with Alexia said anything.

"Jules," Viktor started, "Why does the entire palace know you so well? Because its not just the maids and the guards, its the bulters, the cooks and even my parent too. And you haven't even talked to my parents, have you?"

She laughed, "Viktor, I lived in the palaceforof my life. My vatter works here, he trains the guards and part of the army."

"Why have I never seen you before now?"

"Oh you have." Julchen smiled, "When you where younger and a bratty prince. I remember punching you in the stomach, and feeling pleased."

Viktor winced, "I was a brat as a kid."

"Oh, very much yes. Bratty, spoiled, rude."

"Sh." He cut her off, "Let's have that remain a secret between us, yes?"

"Ja." Julchen stroked the horse's face, "Viktor, answer me honestly, is there a Selected girl that you would protect with everything you have?"

Viktor paused, thinking, "Koli, probably. She needs to be protected. Why?"

"Love is an interesting emotion. Its easy to fake, but hard to exist." Julchen smiled sadly, "When you truely love someone, you'll do anything for them. Even break your own heart, just to see them happy. You'll be willing to go through the most painful things, just to see them alive. It may not be love at first sight, true love's kiss, or any of those fairytale things. Its real, its wonderful, but its so incredibly painful." She lifts a hand a brush a few tears from her cheeks.

Viktor placed his hand on hers and looked into her eyes, "You've been in love." Julchen nodded.

"He's dead now. Gone forever. But his name was W-" She froze as her comlink beeped.

"Angel, do you copy?"

"10-4."

"Do you have eyes on Mocking Bird?"

"Eyes on Mocking Bird."

"Get to the safe room."

"10-4. Angel out."

Viktor looked at Julchen confused. "What just-"

"No time, Your Highness. Follow me." She grabbed his wrist and bolted. Viktor swore he was going to fall over. The albino was just so fast.

They finally stopped a wall and Julchen lifted up her comlink. A small blue light scanned it and the wall opened, revealing a large room full of the Selected girls.

She lifted her wrist again, "Mocking Bird safe. Angel, ready for instruction."

"Stay there. Find a gun. Protect the girls."

"Yes sir."

Julchen bowed and slipped into the mess of girls.

Evangeline and Perla both draped themselves over him, saying how scared they were.

"What is happening?" Viktor asked, not understand.

"Rebels are attacking. Went through a side door. Julchen used hidden passage ways to get you here." Alexia offhandedly said. Compared to the other girls, most of who where crying or screaming, the short girl was utterly calm. Her glasses where sliding down her nose and she went back to the text book she was reading.

Viktor kindly pulled Evangeline and Perla off him and went around the room, checking the other girls to see if they were okay.

Elaine was panicking, but telling everyone else not to panic. Alyssa sitting next Alexia and the began a discussion. Lumaria was sitting beside Luna and talking with the fan. Samantha gripping Nova's hand as tightly as she could. Chiara was sleeping. Melody and Ashley where trailing behind Julchen, who was lapping the room, speaking into her comlink.

Viktor looked around for his sister hoping she was there. Finally he spotted her. Nathaly was shaking and curled up in Ambrosia's lap. The strawberry blonde wrapped her arms around the princess and tried too comforter.

He sighed and tapped Daniella on the shoulder. The martial artist bowed to him in greeting. "Dani, have you seen Koli?"

"Over there." The girl gestured towards a corner of the room.

Viktor thanked her and walked over. He expected Koli to have some sort of panic attack or be scared. Instead she was simply drawing on a sheet of paper. He quietly looked over his shoulder, again expecting something normal.

Koli had drawn a gruesome battle scene. Both sides were young children, bleeding and dirty, with very little clothes, revealing their very obvious ribs. Dead children laid in the ground, bleeding and twisted into inhuman shapes. One child lay dead in mid scream, while another was face-down, revealing a torn up and bleeding back.

"She was whipped. He was shot." Koli's green eyes met Viktor's blue. "I call it Forced Silence." He held back a shiver. Before he thought that no teenager's eyes could look like the soldier's he was forced to visit. But Koli's matched them perfectly. Deep and full of knowledge, yet empty. Emotionless, yet flashing with stubbornness. Dark and hiding demons, but held so much hope and light.

"And this," She flipped to a new picture. This one was a large group of people at a festival. They were partying, laughing, and smiling, "This is titled The Uncaring."

Viktor shuddered as he recognized his family of four in the mass of people. 'What has this girl endured? What has she gone through?'

Koli gave a small smile and flipped back to Forced Silence. "You've lived in a palace all your life. You wouldn't understand."

"Then help me."

She looked over at a few of the girls, "One or two of these will tell ya what its like to be forced to skip three or four meals in a row. But none of dem will tell you what its like to not eat real food for two and a half weeks. None of dem know what its like to survive on dirt, bugs, and muddy water. Dey don't know de feeling of accepting dat you might die in the next 'our. Dey don't know what its like to run forever. Or de terror dat fills you when you watch your best friend die. Or de ability ta sleep through screams, gunshots, and crashes. Or what its like to bleed to death in de snow."

Koli looked at her thin hands. "But go ask dem. I'm not dat important."


End file.
